This invention relates generally to stands for percussion instruments; more particularly it concerns drum stands that affect the drum sound, tone and resonance.
It is known that a drum stand can affect the sound produced by the drum supported on that stand. In this regard, a drum is usually supported on rods each of which has its lower end portion supported directly or indirectly on the floor or support surface. It is desirable that a means be provided whereby drum sound, tone or resonance can be selectively altered, as via the stand or support rods.